December 2005 Commencement
The December 2005 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2005 and Fall 2005 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, December 15 at 7:00 p.m., then Friday, December 16 at 7:00 p.m., and the others on Saturday, December 17 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. This semester marks the first time commencement has ever spanned five ceremonies. It also was the first semester to not have any college receptions after the ceremonies. Schedule First ceremony: COE and COS Second ceremony: COLFA Third ceremony: COEHD Fourth ceremony: COA and COB 1 Fifth ceremony: COB 2 and COPP Marshals University Marshals *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez *Robert J. Bayley *Ronald C. Binks *Dianna Rahm *Joel G. Saegert College of Architecture *Susan B. Lanford, College of Architecture *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh, College of Architecture College of Business *Michael T. Anderson, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Gary L. Bridges, Department of Accounting *Russell F. Briner, Department of Accounting *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Jan G. Clark, Department of Information Systems *Daniel R. Hollas, Department of Economics *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Tina M. Lowrey, Department of Marketing *Pamela C. Smith, Department of Accounting *Raydel Tullous, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Sandra T. Welch, Department of Accounting *Karen L. Williams, Department of Information Systems College of Education and Human Development *Elizabeth de la Portilla, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Marcheta Evans, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology and Adult and Higher Education *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology and Adult and Higher Education *Michael J. Karcher, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology and Adult and Higher Education *Elizabeth Murakami-Ramalho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Bertha Perez, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Georgia N.L. Johnston Polacek, Department of Health and Kinesiology *John Q. Zhang, Department of Health and Kinesiology College of Engineering *Alberto Arroyo, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *Thomas J. Connolly, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics *Fred W. Hudson, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Yesh P. Singh, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Mark E. Allen, Department of English, Classics, and Philosophy *James R. Dykes, Department of Psychology *Richard A. Gambitta, Department of Political Science and Geography *Robert J. Hard, Department of Anthropology *William S. McCrary, Department of Music *Kent T. Rush, Department of Art and Art History *Judith B. Sobre, Department of Art and Art History *Kenton T. Wilkinson, Department of Communication College of Public Policy *Moon-Gi Jeong, Department of Public Administration *Tanya L. Settles, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *David M. Johnson, Department of Chemistry *Kathleen C. Mittag, Department of Science and Math Education *Alyson Ponomarenko, Department of Earth and Environmental Science Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Mahesh Senagala, Associate Professor of Architecture College of Business *Mark L. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management *Yiuman Tse, Professor of Finance College of Education and Human Development *Carolyn L. Kessler, Professor Emeritus of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Juliet L. Langman, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Raymond V. Padilla, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Richard H. French, Professor of Civil and Environmental Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Richard A. Armendariz, Assistant Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Associate Professor of Art *Richard Martinez, Assistant Professor of Art College of Public Policy *Ruben Martinez, Professor of Public Administration College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Associate Professor of Biology *James P. Chambers, Professor of Biology *Andrew O. Martinez, Professor of Biology *Joe L. Martinez, Professor of Biology Honors College *Stuart J. Birnbaum, Associate Professor of Earth and Environmental Science *Carmen H. Fies, Assistant Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Cynthia A. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management *Srinivasan V. Rao, Associate Professor of Information Systems *William R. Sutton, Senior Lecturer of History Musicians UTSA Brass Ensemble The UTSA Brass Ensemble was conducted by Robert J. Rustowicz. *Amanda Balarin, Trumpet *Hugo Escobedo, Trumpet *Carlos Gonzalez, Trumpet *Ed Rios, Trumpet *Brandon Winters, Trumpet *Juan-Carlos Campos, Horn *Cameron Carnes, Horns *Casey Friday, Horn *Alysia Gist, Horn *Yvonne Vasquez, Horn *Michael Higley, Trombone *James Matthews, Trombone *Frank Ogo, Trombone *Gerardo Garcia, Euphonium *Ralph Alvarado, Tuba *Justin Williams, Tuba *Chris Vlasek, Timpani UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Jose R. Torres. *John Harris, Guitar *Charles Wood, Guitar *Matthew Bernard, Guitarron *Carlos Gutierrez, Guitarron *Cassandra Finnegan, Harp *Amada Luz Castillo, Trumpet *Eddie Rios, Trumpet *Dolores Samaniego, Vihuela *Jose L. Flores, Violin *Rebecca Pichardo, Violin *Heliodoro Reyna, Violin *Maria Elena Rodriguez, Violin *Celia Salazar, Violin *Carlos Torres, Violin *Yvonne Vasquez, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2005-2006 at UTSA